power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Wiki
'Welcome to the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Wiki' Welcome Rangers, to the unofficial Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film series wiki devoted to fan-films based on the 7th season of Saban's long-running Power Rangers franchise, " Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ", which is being reimagined by the vision, imagination, and inspiration of the mind of Anthony Marsh, Jr. We have a fan-film based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy coming your way on YouTube next summer. In order to get in interest, we have sources for both the show but more revelentivally the fan-series. PRLG2014 - Tony (W. Bentley).jpg| Tony Marshall PRLG2014 - Browne (D. Cheadle)0002.jpg| Browne Jones PRLG2014 - Will (J. Cooke).jpg| Will James PRLG2014 - Thorne (K. Culkin).jpg| Thorne Campbell PRLG2014 - Gwen (K. Cassidy).jpg| Gwen McQueen 'Featured Videos ' 'Films' PRLG 2014 Fan-Film Title (FINAL).jpg|linktext=The Untold Story of Power Begins 'External Links' youtube-logo2.jpg|Subscribe to our unofficial YouTube Channel|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/PRLostGalaxy2014 Facebook-Logo.png|"Like" the Fan-Film on Facebook!|link=http://www.facebook.com/PowerRangersLostGalaxy2014Fanfilm?ref=hl 'Wiki Administrators' 'Wiki Page Update Posts' Category:Browse 'About the Wiki' On this wiki, our mission is to contribute articles for both Saban's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, and Anthony Marsh, Jr's Fan-Film Trilogy of the series. Articles are added in varying categories, mainly ones part of their respective subject. We have all things related to PRLG/PRLG 2.0 on this site (such as videos, photo galleries, etc). When you head to PRLG '99's category, there are some articles of characters, vehicles and planets from Lost Galaxy's predecessor, Power Rangers in Space involved but will NOT be added in the article sectors for Marsh, Jr's Fan-Fiction Series, Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders . For the Saban side of things, we have articles of the usual you all know, the same Rangers, Villains, Zords, Weapons, Vehicles and the space colony Terra Venture. For the Marsh, Jr side of the site, articles of whatever HE wants, in which part of his Fan-Series, unlike the basic side of the "actual" Saban-produced series, Anthony has articles of actors (of films and TV shows outside from PR) that he has always wanted to have in his Fan-projects. If you don't like his ideas, then DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING HERE! ' '''Our wiki only has articles for everything PRLG. If you want articles of this series and other Power Rangers seasons, go to sites like ' *The Super Sentai and Power Rangers Wiki *The Power Rangers Fan-Fiction Wiki *HenshinGrid.blogspot.com *www.rangercentral.com *http://www.supersentai.com/ '''There are also other self-detained Power Rangers Fan-Fiction Sites available online, such as *http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Marsh_Jr%27s_Power_Rangers_Fan-Fiction_Universe (an all-out wiki only containing articles, by continuity era, for Lost Galaxy - Wild Force) *mightymorphinpowerrangerstheofficial.wikia.com (an all-out wiki only containing articles, by continuity era, for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Saga (1993-1998)) *http://rangerstogether.wikia.com/wiki/RangersTogether_Wiki (an all-out wiki containing articles for Power Rangers seasons, Samurai/Super Samurai and Megaforce). If you don't get the memo, feel free to send a message to us at our talk page. 'Rules' *DO NOT post any pornagraphic images in any of the PR and non-PR articles, either nude actors or characters. Same with pornagraphic videos, if we see any, they will be removed. *DO NOT post any innapropriate racial comments in the comment box on this wiki, otherwise you'll be banned from this wiki. *DO NOT spam the comment boxes in each article on this wiki, otherwise you'll be banned from this wiki. *DO NOT vandalize any pages with unnecessary content (such as drug and/or sex-related content. i.e: photos, words). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse